Uri Songsaengnim
by bubbblepop
Summary: Aku sedikit tersentak dengan jawaban Eunkwang tadi, ia membenarkan kalau ia memiliki yeojachingu? Bukankah ia seharusnya tidak memiliki yeojachingu? Karena aku istrinya, dan aku seorang namja, jadi aku tidak bisa disebut yeojachingunya, apa ia benar memiliki yeojachingu?
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Lee Minhyuk (BtoB), Seo Eunkwang (BtoB), & other cast.

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan, orang tua masing-masing, dan Cube.

Warning: typo(s), alur kecepetan, ide cerita pasaran, dll

Lee Minhyuk adalah seorang namja sangat lucu imut-imut seperti seekor tupai, kini ia masih duduk di kelas 10-5 Melody Senior High School. Alasannya bersekolah di Melody Senior High School adalah karena suaminya seorang guru di sekolah tersebut, ya walaupun masih berstatus sebagai seorang pelajar ia sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang suami hasil dari perjodohan kedua orang tuanya dengan orang tua Seo Eunkwang, suaminya. Dibanding dengan perjodohan lebih tepat disebut permintaan terakhir dari harabojinya sebelum meninggal, sebenarnya haraboji Minhyuk berjanji dengan appa Eunkwang untuk menjodohkan anaknya – umma Minhyuk – namun karena umma Minhyuk sudah cinta mati dengan appa Minhyuk maka ia menolak untuk menikah dengan Eunkwang. Sebenarnya appa Eunkwang sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya, namun menjelang hari kematiannya haraboji Minhyuk merasa bersalah kepada sahabatnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia baru akan meninggal dengan tenang setelah menepati janjinya, dan satu-satunya cara adalah menikahkan Minhyuk dengan Eunkwang walaupun keduanya sama-sama namja, namun tidak ada pilihan lain, cucunya hanya satu dan itu Minhyuk, Eunkwang juga tidak menolak, ya jadilah pernikahan itu.

Hari ini adalah minggu kedua Minhyuk bersekolah di Melody Senior High School, kalau minggu pertama hanya untuk masa orientasi siswa atau MOS, minggu ini sudah mulai masuk ke pelajaran yang berarti Minhyuk harus bertemu dengan Eunkwang di dalam kelas.

.

.

.

~Minhyuk pov~

Jam pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran fisika yang berarti aku akan bertemu dengan suamiku sebentar lagi. Aku memilih tempat duduk di pojok kanan belakang, tempat yang paling jauh dari meja guru yang akan ditempati Eunkwang songsaengnim.

"Minhyuk-ah, apa kau sudah tau Eunkwang songsaengnim?" tanya Changseob, namja yang duduk di depanku sambil membalikkan badan.

Aku buru-buru menggeleng, mendengar namanya disebutkan saja sudah membuatku sangat gugup.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tau tentang dia? Dia sangat populer di kalangan para yeoja karena ketampanannya, kalau tidak hati-hati kita bisa kalah sama dia," ucap Peniel yang duduk di sampingku, membuatku salah tingkah.

"Ya! Selamat pagi semuanya," sapa seorang namja yang baru saja memasuki kelas dengan membawa sebuah tas di tangannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Seo Eunkwang a.k.a Eunkwang songsaengnim a.k.a suamiku. "Perkenalkan saya Seo Eunkwang, saya yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian dan mengajar fisika."

Kini ia berdiri di depan kelas setelah meletakkan tasnya di meja guru.

"Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

Semuanya terdiam selama beberapa detik, hingga seorang namja cantik bak seorang yeoja yang duduk di bangku barisan depan mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, kau, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Eunkwang memandang namja cantik yang kuketahui bernama Kevin Woo itu, ia sama sekali tak memandangku sedari tadi, pertanda bagus.

"Apakah songsaengnim sudah menikah atau setidaknya memiliki yeojachingu?" tanyanya to the point. "Saya dengar Eunkwang songsaengnim sangat populer dikalangan para yeoja di sekolah ini."

Eunkwang terlihat sedikit gugup, namun dengan cepat ia mengendalikan dirinya. "Ehm, menurutmu bagaimana?" Eunkwang bertanya balik kepada Kevin Woo, ia masih belum melirikku sama sekali.

"Minhyuk-ah, benar kan dia sangat tampan?" tanya Peniel setengah berbisik.

Aku tidak menjawabnya, bingung juga mau menjawab apa.

"Eee… Sepertinya sudah, karena Eunkwang songsaengnim tidak pernah mengindahkan yeoja-yeoja yang mengejar songsaengnim," jawab Kevin Woo.

Eunkwang tersenyum. "Kamu benar."

"Mwo?! Eunkwang songsaengnim sudah memiliki seorang yeojachingu?" pekik Ravi, namja yang duduk tepat di depan meja guru.

"Ne… Apa kau keberatan?" kini Eunkwang mengalihkan pandagannya pada Ravi.

"Ehm… Ani…," jawab Ravi gugup.

Aku sedikit tersentak dengan jawaban Eunkwang tadi, ia membenarkan kalau ia memiliki yeojachingu? Bukankah ia seharusnya tidak memiliki yeojachingu? Karena aku istrinya, dan aku seorang namja, jadi aku tidak bisa disebut yeojachingunya, apa ia benar memiliki yeojachingu? Ah! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal itu? Aku kan menikah dengannya hanya karena permintaan haraboji.

"Ya, sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian satu per satu, dimulai dari Lee Minhyuk," kata Eunkwang sambil memandangku yang masih saja melamun. Ekspresinya sangat normal, seperi saat memandang murid lainnya.

"Songsaengnim bagaimana bisa tau nama Minhyuk? Aku saja belum tau namanya, padahal sudah bersama sejak satu minggu yang lalu sedangkan songsaengnim saat mos pun tidak pernah berada di kelas kami," ucap Minhyun, namja yang duduk tepat di tengah ruangan.

Kini Eunkwang terlihat sedikit gugup, ia seharusnya juga berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku. Ia tidak menjawab Minhyun dan memberiku isyarat untuk segera memperkenalkan diri.

.

.

.

Ketiga sahabat baruku, Changseob, Peniel, dan Sungjae juga jadi ribut gara-gara Eunkwang mengetahui namaku. Sampai saat ini, saat kami sedang makan di kantin pun mereka terus membahas hal itu.

"Daebak! Eunkwang songsaengnim tau namamu, Minhyuk-ah," ucap Peniel sambil meminum jus aplukatnya.

"Kalian pernah kenal sebelumnya?" tanya Sungjae yang juga kekasih Peniel.

"Wajarlah kalau seorang guru mengetahui nama muridnya, kalian saja yang berlebihan," jawabku sebiasa mungkin. Aku tidak mau ketiga sahabat baruku curiga bahkan mengetahui hubunganku dengan Eunkwang. Terlalu memalukan bagiku, bukan hanya karena status kami sebagai guru dan murid, namun juga karena kami sama-sama seorang namja, walaupun hubungan seperti ini sudah mulai bisa diterima dan aku yakin mereka tak akan mencemoohku – karena Peniel dan Sungjae juga terang-terangan akan hubungan mereka – namun aku tetap saja merasa aneh.

"Oh ya, soal yeojachingu Eunkwang songsaengnim, menurutmu siapa?" tanya Changseob.

"Bagaimana kalau kita selidiki itu?" aku entah kenapa tiba-tiba antusias.

Sungjae yang tak kalah antusiasnya langsung setuju. "Setuju! Kita selidiki sampai tuntas!"

"Chagi, kenapa kau semangat sekali? Kau menyukainya eoh?" Peniel mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sungjae menggeleng. "Naega aniya, noonaku fans beratnya Eunkwang songsaengnim, jadi aku perlu mengetahuinya untuk noonaku."

"Noona? Kau memiliki seorang noona? Kenapa tidak mengenalkannya padaku?"

Sungjae mengangguk sambil terus memandangi namjachingunya. "Ne, nanti aku kenalkan kalian pada noonaku."

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah aku, Peniel, dan Changseob mengikuti Sungjae menuju ke kelas noonanya yang berada di lantai 3.

"Noona!" panggil Sungjae saat sudah berada di depan kelas noonanya.

Seorang yeoja sexy yang sedang berdiskusi dengan empat orang yeoja lainnya segera menoleh ke arah namdongsaengnya lalu menghampiri kami.

Setelah selesai berkenalan kami langsung menanyakan perihal Eunkwang songsaengnim kepada Hyuna, noona Sungjae yang sangat sexy itu.

"Noona, apa kau tau sesuatu tentang Eunkwang songsaengnim?"tanya Changseob yang sudah tidak sabar juga rupanya.

"Wae? Aku kira hanya yeoja saja yang tertarik padanya, ternyata sekarang namja pun tertarik," ucap Hyuna sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu.

"Ani, bukan tertarik, tapi hanya ingin tau, dia sangat tampan dan populer di kalangan yeoja, bisa-bisa membuatku gagal menjadi pangeran sekolah yang baru," jawab Changseob.

"Ehm, noona, sebenarnya kami bermaksud untuk menyelidiki siapa yeojachingunya, karena tadi di kelas kami ia membenarkan kalau ia memiliki seorang yeojachingu," ucap Sungjae.

Hyuna mengangguk mengerti. "Aku juga pernah mendengar tentang ia yang memiliki seorang yeojachingu. Aku dan keempat temanku sudah mencoba mencarinya tapi tidak dapat hasil yang memuaskan. Kalau sekarang kalian ingin menyelidikinya, tentu saja aku akan sangat senang," ucap Hyuna dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Ada beberapa orang yang kami curigai sebagai yeojachingu Eunkwang songsaengnim, namun kami masih belum bisa memastikannya."

"Siapa saja yeoja itu?" tanyaku berapi-api.

"Yang pertama Amber, yeoja kelas sebelah yang populer dengan boyish imagenya. Kedua, Sunhwa, yeoja yang sekelas denganku, ia sangat populer karena kecantikannya. Ketiga, Hyolyn, ia sekelas dengan Amber, ia selalu mencoba untuk menandingi keseksianku, namun tetap saja aku yang tersexy di sekolah ini," ucap Hyuna sambil menyibakkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang.

"Hanya itu saja? Hanya tiga?" tanya Peniel yang sekarang ikut-ikutan antusias.

"Sejauh ini hanya ada tiga itu dan bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu," jawab Hyuna. "Jangan lupakan yeoja-yeoja lain diluar yang tiga itu, karena kemungkinan akan selalu ada," tambahnya.

Amber, Sunhwa, dan Hyolyn, aku benar-benar akan menyelidiki mereka bertiga, memastikan hubungan mereka dengan suamiku.

**TBC**

_Ayo coba tebak siapa yeojachingu Eunkwang, Amber, Sunhwa, Hyolyn, atau yang lainnya lagi?_

_Yang bener dapet hadiah tiket menginap di dormnya BtoB satu hari satu malam_

_Ditunggu reviewnya…_

_Kamshamnida…_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore, namun Eunkwang belum juga pulang ke apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Minhyuk sejak mereka menikah. Sedangkan Minhyuk yang sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu kini sedang sibuk di depan laptopnya, melihat akun-akun jejaring sosial suaminya untuk mencari tau perihal yeojachingu itu. Diam-diam Minhyuk cemburu juga ternyata.

"Minhyuk-ah, aku pulang…"

Minhyuk menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan segera menutup browsernya, ia tak ingin suaminya tau apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Sedang apa, Minhyuk-ah?" tanya Eunkwang sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, di samping Minhyuk.

"Ani, hanya sedang menunggumu," jawab Minhyuk. "Ehm, soal yeojachingu yang tadi, apa itu benar?"

Eunkwang mengangguk. "Ne, itu benar. Wae? Kau cemburu? Kau bilang kau tidak menyukaiku dan hanya menikah denganku karena perjodohan itu?" goda Eunkwang, ia mengedip kan matanya, membuat Minhyuk semakin salah tingkah.

"Eee.., eh, ani," sangkal Minhyuk. "Kau harus mengenalkannya padaku."

Eunkwang mengulurkan tangannya untuk merangkul pundak Minhyuk, membuat namja yang berstatus sebagai istrinya tersebut semakin mendekat. "Tentu, aku akan mengenalkannya padamu, dan kau juga harus mengenalkan yeojachingumu padaku."

DEG!

Minhyuk merasakan sakit di dadanya, jadi benar suaminya memiliki seorang yeojachingu?

"Kapan kita akan mempertemukan yeojachingu kita?"

"Yeojachingu kita?"

Eunkwang mengangguk. "Yeojachinguku dan yeojachingumu."

"Lalu… Kau akan memperkenalkanku sebagai istrimu kepadanya?"

Lagi-lagi Eunkwang mengangguk. "Ne, sebenarnya yeojachinguku sudah mengetahui perihal pernikahan kita."

DEG!

Sekali lagi jantung Minhyuk seakan berhenti berdetak.

"Dia mengetahuinya? Dan menyetujuinya?"

Eunkwang mempererat rangkulan tangannya pada bahu Minhyuk. "Ne, kita kan sama-sama namja, dan kita menjadi suami istri bukan untuk selamanya. Kita akan bercerai setelah tiba saatnya, aku akan kembali pada yeojachinguku, dan kau akan kembali pada yeojachingumu."

DEG!

Minhyuk semakin merasakan sesak di dadanya. _"Jadi Eunkwang tidak serius dengan pernikahan ini, ia akan menceraikanku suatu hari nanti?" _tanya Minhyuk dalam hati.

"Ttaa… tapi… Hyung, aku tidak punya yeojachingu…"

Eunkwang tersenyum manis, senyuman yang semakin menyakiti hati Minhyuk. "Aku akan membantumu mencari yeoja yang tepat untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu."

.

.

.

~Minhyuk pov~

Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kata-kata suamiku tadi. Sungguh, saat ini aku sudah mulai mencintainya, tapi perasaannya padaku sama sekali tidak berubah. Seandainya aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya… Segera kutepis pikiran itu, percuma saja, walaupun ia mengetahui perasaanku, tapi ia masih mencintai yeojachingunya, ia akan meninggalkanku suatu saat nanti. Bukankah ia telah berjanji untuk selalu mencintai dan menyayangiku dalam segala situasi dan kondisi? Lalu apa gunanya janji pernikahan itu? Apa dia menganggap pernikahan ini sebagai sesuatu yang tidak penting? Sedangkan pernikahan ini adalah nyata.

Aku mengangkat tangan kiriku, memandangi cincin emas yang melingkar indah di jari manisku, cincin pernikahanku dengan Eunkwang, Eunkwang yang memasangkan cincin ini di jariku. Kubalikkan tubuhku menghadap Eunkwang yang tengah tertidur membelakangiku, aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat tangan kirinya, ya, cincin pernikahan kami masih melingkar indah di jari manisnya. Aku tersenyum bahagia melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung… Hyung… Ireona!" Aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Eunkwang yang masih saja terlelap. "Sudah jam tujuh."

Perlahan Eunkwang membuka matanya, mengerjap beberapa kali hingga kemudian ia benar-benar bangun. "Mwo? Jam tujuh?!" pekiknya setelah sadar dan melihat jam dinding berbentung spongebob yang menempel di dinding. Ia segera menyibakkan selimutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat suamiku, kini aku benar-benar menikmati peranku sebagai seorang istri, walaupun aku tau ini hanya untuk sementara waktu.

"Aku tunggu di ruang makan, hyung."

"Kau makan saja dulu, Minhyuk-ah! Punyaku tolong dimasukkan ke dalam kotak makan saja, aku akan memakannya di sekolah, aku tidak mau terlambat," jawab Eunkwang dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ne hyung…"

Aku yang sudah mengenakan seragam lengkap + sepatu langsung menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan setelah sebelumnya menyiapkan bekal makanan untuk suamiku.

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku berangkat denganmu ya," ucapku saat Eunkwang keluar dari kamar sudah dalam kondisi sangat rapi.

"Tumben, biasanya kau menolak untuk berangkat bersamaku."

"Ne hyung, mian, tapi mulai hari ini aku ingin berangkat bersamamu, hyung," ucapku dengan nada semanja mungkin.

"Ne, kajja!"

Eunkwang menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata karena sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih dua puluh lima menit yang berarti tinggal lima menit waktu yang tersisa sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, sementara mereka masih jauh dari sekolah, jarak sekolah dari apartement mereka memang cukup jauh.

Walaupun sudah menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata tapi tetap saja keduanya sampai di sekolah saat gerbang sudah ditutup, untungnya Eunkwang adalah seorang songsaengnim jadi tetap dibukakan gerbang oleh satpam yang bertugas menjaga gerbang sekolah pagi ini.

"Cepat ke kelasmu, kajja!" ucap Eunkwang sambil berbelok menuju ke ruang guru sementara aku langsung menuju ke kelasku.

Sudah sepi, sepertinya pelajaran sudah dimulai atau setidaknya songsaengnim yang mengisi jam pelajaran pertama sudah ada di dalam. Pelan-pelan aku mengetuk pintu kelas, kemudian membukanya perlahan.

"Maaf, songsaengnim, saya terlambat," ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat kepada Jung songsaengnim, guru matematika yang benar sudah ada di dalam.

"Terlambat? Bagaimana kamu bisa masuk kalau terlambat? Bukankah jam setengah delapan gerbang sudah ditutup dan siswa yang terlambat tidak diperbolehkan masuk?" tanya namja yang mirip dengan Kim Yukwon BlockB tersebut.

Harus jawab apa aku sekarang? Masa iya aku harus bilang kalau aku berangkat bersama Eunkwang?

"Kenapa diam saja, Lee Minhyuk-ssi?" Jung songsaengnim mendesakku.

"Ehm, tadi saya dibukakan gerbang kok," jawabku akhirnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ya memang bisa," jawabku ngasal.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau tunggu di luar, belajarlah di koridor sampai jam pelajaran saya selesai." Jung songsaengnim mempersilahkanku keluar kembali. Terpaksa aku menuruti perintahnya dan duduk di lantai koridor.

"Minhyuk-ah, kenapa kau disini?" suara seorang namja yang sangat familiar di telinga membuatku tersentak.

Aku mendongak ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata adalah suamiku sendiri, ia sudah berdiri di sampingku dengan membawa tas di tangannya.

"Aku tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti pelajaran oleh Jung songsaengnim karena terlambat," aku mengadu kepada suamiku secara tidak langsung. "Hyung kenapa disini?"

"Hush…" Eunkwang menempelkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya. "Jangan panggil hyung, panggil aku Eunkwang songsaengnim selama kita berada di lingkungan sekolah."

"Ne…"

KRIIIINGG!

Bel tanda pergantian jam pelajaran berbunyi.

"Jung Ilhoon, kau menghukum Minhyuk?" tanya Eunkwang begitu ia melihat Jung songsaengnim keluar dari dalam kelas.

"Ne, ia terlambat tapi tetapi entah bagaimana bisa melewati gerbang," jawab Jung songsaengnim santai.

"Ia berangkat bersama denganku," ucap Eunkwang.

Jung songsaengnim buru-buru membungkukkan badan kepada suamiku. "Mian, aku tidak tau kalau ia berangkat bersamamu. Memangnya ada hubungan apa kalian hingga berangkat bersama?"

Eunkwang terlihat sedikit gugup ketika Jung songsaengnim menanyakan hubungan kami. "Ehm…, ini…, dia adikku, eh, adik sepupu yang tinggal di rumahku."

"Oh…"

Aku sedikit kecewa mendengar jawabannya kepada Jung songsaengnim, itu berarti ia tidak mengakuiku sebagai istri sahnya…

**TBC**

_Mian, yeojachingunya Eunkwang baru bisa muncul di chapter 3 soalnya dia masih sibuk sekarang =.="_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

~Author pov~

"Minhyuk-ah, kau datang bersama dengan Eunkwang songsaengnim?" tanya Sungjae begitu bel istirahat berbunyi dan Eunkwang keluar dari dalam kelas mereka.

"Dan tadi aku dengar Eunkwang songsaengnim bilang kau adalah adik sepupunya," tambah Changseob tak kalah semangatnya.

"Kenapa saat itu kau bilang kau tidak mengenal Eunkwang songsaengnim? Kenapa kau tidak jujur kepada kami," ucap Peniel yang tampak kecewa.

Minhyuk menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sahabat-sahabatnya yang seperti wartawan itu. "Ne…, aku memang tinggal dengan Eunkwang songsaengnim, tapi aku sendiri tidak tau banyak tentangnya, aku belum lama tinggal bersamanya. Dan yang pasti, aku juga penasaran tentang yeojachingunya."

"Tentang yeojachingu itu, aku hampir melupakannya, sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita bagi tugas," kata Changseob. "Aku akan menyelidiki Amber, kau menyelidiki Sunhwa." Changseob menunjuk Peniel yang dijawab dengan anggukan darinya.

"Lalu aku menyelidiki Hyolyn?" tanya Sungjae sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu aku?"

"Minhyuk-ah, kau kan tinggal dengan Eunkwang songsaengnim, jadi kau yang menyelidiki dia saja," putus Changseob.

Minhyuk mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat kedua Sungjae mencoba mencari targetnya – Hyolyn – di kelas yeoja berkulit tan tersebut. Tadinya ia mau meminta bantuan Hyuna – noonanya – namun ia mengurungkan niatnya menginat keduanya saingan berat dan tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik satu sama lain.

"Sungjae-ya, kau namdongsaengnya Hyuna kan?" tebak seorang yeoja cantik yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya dan mendapati Sungjae berdiri mematung di koridor kelasnya.

"Ne, sunbaenim," jawab Sungjae sopan.

"Lalu ada apa kau disini? Kelas noonamu ada di sebelah sana," ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah kelas Hyuna.

"Ani, aku tidak mencari noonaku, aku mencari Hyolyn noona," jawab Sungjae.

"Wae? Ada apa mencariku?" yeoja yang dicari Sungjae segera keluar dari kelas mendengar namanya disebut.

"Kalau noona ada waktu, aku ingin berbicara sebentar."

"Okay." Hyolyn menyentuh pundak yeoja cantik yang lebih dahulu menemui Sungjae. "Bora, kau ke kantin duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul."

Hyolyn dan Sungjaepun menuju ke tangga dekat perpustakaan, salah satu tempat di sekolah yang tidak terlalu ramai, jadi mereka bisa berbicara dengan bebas. Namun begitu Sungjae masih bingung bagaimana cara memulai pembicaraan dengannya, tidak mungkin ia terang-terangan menanyakan perihal hubungannya dengan Eunkwang songsaengnim.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Hyolyn tak sabar saat Sungjae tidak kunjung bicara.

Sungjae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ehm, noo… noona… Noona sangat cantik," ucapnya gugup, bingung mau bicara apa lagi.

"Yak! Kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk mengatakan itu? Kalau itu sih aku sudah tau."

"Ani… Ani…. Bukan itu intinya," cegah Sungjae, membuat yeoja yang hampir membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi itu kembali menghadap ke arahnya. "Ehm, noona, aku menyukaimu, maukah noona menjadi yeojachinguku?" akhirnya kata-kata itu muncul dari bibir indah Sungjae, ia rasa ini satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui apakah yeoja di hadapannya itu sudah memiliki namjachingu atau belum, walaupun tidak menjamin.

Hyolyn tertawa. "Hahahaha… Noonamu itu saingan beratku, mana mungkin aku menerimamu, Hyuna pasti membunuhmu, sudahlah, lupakan, lagipula aku sudah memiliki namjachingu yang jauh lebih tampan darimu."

"Siapa?" Sungjae tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menanyakan hal itu, ditolak bukan masalah baginya, toh ia menyatakan cinta pada Hyolyn hanya untuk mengetahui relationship statusnya.

"Ada apa? Ingin tau saja…"

"Tentu, tentu saja aku ingin tau. Cukup katakan siapa namanya, maka aku akan pergi selamanya dari hidup noona."

Hyolyn menghela nafas karenanya. "Ha Minwoo," jawabnya singkat kemudian berbalik dan pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

Setelah bel tanda jam istirahat berakhir berbunyi Minhyuk, Sungjae, Changseob, dan Peniel segera berkumpul di kelas mereka, tepatnya di sudut kanan belakang ruangan untuk membicarakan hasil pantauan mereka selama jam istirahat.

"Coret Hyolyn, aku yakin bukan dia," kata Sungjae yakin. "Aku berpura-pura menyatakan cinta padanya, dan ia bilang namjachingunya bernama Ha Minwoo."

Ketiga namja di hadapannya mengangguk mengerti.

"Berarti tinggal ada dua kandidat, Sunhwa dan Amber," kata Changseob. "Aku tadi sudah berusaha mengikuti Amber dan berbicara padanya, namun belum mendapat apa-apa."

"Aku juga sudah mengikuti Sunhwa tadi, tapi belum mendapat informasi penting darinya," tambah Peniel.

Minhyuk yang belum melaksanakan tugasnya hanya menjadi pendengar saja.

.

.

.

~Minhyuk pov~

Antara Sunhwa dan Amber, bukan hal yang sulit sebenarnya. Aku sedikit lega mengetahui salah satu dari tiga tersangka terbukti tidak bersalah(?).

"Minhyuk-ah, mian membuatmu menunggu lama." Suara Eunkwang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Gwenchana hyung, eh, Eunkwang songsaengnim."

"Sudah tidak ada orang, tidak apa-apa," kata Eunkwang sambil membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Sebenarnya ia adalah seorang suami yang sangat romantis, ia selalu membukakan pintu mobil untukku baik saat akan berangkat maupun setelah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Bagaimana kegiatan belajarmu hari ini? Menyenangkan eoh?" tanya Eunkwang, saat ini ia sudah duduk di balik kemudi, sesaat kemudian ia menyalakan mesin dan mulai menjalankan mobil.

"Ya begitulah."

"Kalau ada kesulitan kau bisa mengatakannya, aku akan membantumu."

"Ne, kamsahamnida, hyung."

"Lalu apa sudah ada yeoja yang menarik hatimu?" kini Eunkwang melirikku dengan mata indahnya, membautku sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ehm, belum, aku tidak tertarik pada yeoja." Entah kenapa kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Jadi kau tertarik pada namja eoh? Siapa namja itu?"

Ingin sekali aku mengatakan bahwa namja itu adalah dirinya, namun aku segera mengurungkan niatku, aku masih belum siap atas penolakan yang akan ia lontarkan, apalagi mengingat ucapannya kemarin.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"Ani hyung, belum ada. Hyung sendiri bagaimana? Siapa yeoja itu?"

"Sabar, Minhyuk-ah, aku akan mengenalkannya padamu setelah kau juga memiliki pasangan. Jadi kita bisa saling mengenalkan pasangan kita satu sama lain."

.

.

.

~Author pov~

Sementara itu di lain tempat Peniel sedang membuntuti Sunhwa dan tiga orang sahabatnya yang sedang jalan-jalan ke mall yang letaknya tak jauh dari Melody Senior High School. Agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan Peniel yang masih memakai seragam yang sama dengan mereka membuntuti dari jauh, terkadang ia masuk ke dalam sebuah toko yang memiliki dinding kaca agar bisa berpura-pura belanja sambil terus memandangi targetnya. Tak lupa dengan sebuah smartphone di tangannya yang siap mengambil foto untuk setiap adegan penting yang dilihatnya.

Ya, sesuatu yang menarik terjadi, seorang namja dengan seragam yang sama dengan mereka berjalan mendekati Sunhwa dan kawan-kawan, Peniel segera mengambil gambar dengan smartphonenya. Tak lama kemudian terlihat ketiga yeoja sahabat Sunhwa pergi ke arah barat, sementara Sunhwa dan namja itu menuju ke arah timur dengan bergandengan tangan.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Minhyuk, Changseob, Sungjae, dan Peniel kembali berkumpul di sudut kanan belakang kelas mereka. Peniel sedang memperlihatkan foto-foto Sunhwa dengan seorang namja dari smartphonenya.

"Berarti satu lagi tersangka dicoret," kata Sungjae. "Aku kenal namja itu, ia pernah beberapa kali datang ke rumahku, ia mantan namjachingu noona, namanya Lee Hoya."

Minhyuk, Peniel, dan Changseob mengangguk.

"Aku juga sudah memastikan bukan Amber, dua tahun belakangan ini ia berpacaran dengan seorang penyanyi asal China," ucap Changseob yakin. "Kebetulan aku memiliki teman yang kenal baik dengannya, dan ia bisa memastikan kalau Amber berpacaran dengan Zhoumi, member super junior m."

"Kalau begitu, bukan ketiganya, lalu siapa?" tanya Sungjae sedikit frustasi.

"Minhyuk-ah, kau bagimana?" kini Changseob memandang Minhyuk yang sedari tadi masih terdiam.

"Aku akan menanyakannya lagi nanti."

Mata Sungjae kini tertuju pada tangan kiri Minhyuk, menemukan sesuatu yang menarik matanya disana. "Minhyuk-ah, kau mengenakan cincin yang sama dengan Eunkwang songsaengnim," kata Sungjae begitu menyadari bahwa cincin yang ada di jari manis Minhyuk sama persis dengan cincin yang dipakai Eunkwang di jari manisnya.

Minhyuk salah tingkah seketika, ia memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celana agar ketiga orang sahabatnya tidak memperhatikan cincin itu lagi, ia berlalu begitu saja untuk menghindari semua pertanyaan yang muncul dari ketiga namja yang ditinggalkannya tersebut.

.

.

.

~Minhyuk pov~

"Lee Minhyuk!" panggil Jung songsaengnim begitu melihatku keluar dari kelas.

Aku segera menghampirinya, mungkin dengan ini aku bisa menghindari dari Changseob, Sungjae, dan Peniel yang mulai curiga dengan cincin pernikahan kami. "Ne, ada apa songsaengnim?"

"Tolong berikan ini pada Eunkwang songsaengnim," perintahnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna kuning.

Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Ne, songsaengnim." Aku segera berlari kecil menuju ke ruang guru, namun tak kudapati Eunkwang disana.

"Mencari siapa?" tanya seorang namja mirip dionsaurus a.k.a Jang songsaengnim.

"Eunkwang songsaengnim," jawabku sambil terus mencari sosok suamiku di dalam ruangan tersebut, namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Saat jam istirahat seperti ini ia biasanya berada di perpustakaan," jawabnya.

"Ne, kamsahamnida, Jang songsaengnim."

Aku berbalik dan menuju ke perpustakaan. Benar, Eunkwang sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan, aku bisa melihatnya melalui jendela kaca, namun ia tidak sendiri, ia bersama seorang yeoja.

DEG!

Apa mungkin yeoja itu yeojachingunya? Hanya ada dua orang itu di dalam perpustakaan, ya perpustakaan memang sepi karena tidak banyak siswa yang berminat untuk membaca buku di jam istirahat.

Aku melangkah semakin mendekat, mereka tidak sedang membaca – tidak ada buku di hadapan mereka – melainkan sedang mengobrol. Aku meletakkan map yang diberikan Jung songsaengnim tadi ke meja di hadapan mereka.

"Mian mengganggu, tapi Jung songsaengnim menyuruhku memberikan ini pada mu, Eunkwang songsaengnim," kataku yang ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini, tapi segera dicegah oleh Eunkwang.

"Tunggu, Minhyuk-ah." Eunkwang memandang yeoja cantik di sampingnya. "Minhyuk-ah, kau bilang kau ingin berkenalan dengan yeojachinguku…"

DEG!

Jadi yeoja ini?

"Minhyuk-ah, ini yeojachinguku, kalian sudah saling kenal bukan?"

Aku dan yeoja itu mengangguk bersamaan. Sesaat kemudian aku mengingat sesuatu. "Tunggu sebentar," ucapku kemudian segera berlari kembali ke kelas.

"Peniel, aku pinjam smartphonemu," kataku sambil merebut smartphone putih di tangannya.

"Yak! Minhyuk-ah! Jangan bawa smartphoneku," protes Peniel sambil mengikutiku yang berlari kembali ke perpustakaan. Aku segera membuka foto-foto Sunhwa dengan namja bernama Hoya kemarin dan menyodorkannya pada Eunkwang.

"Lihatlah kelakukan yeojachingumu ini!"

Eunkwang terbelalak kaget melihat foto yang tertampil di layar, jarinya menyentuh layar beberapa kali untuk melihat foto yang lainnya. Sementara yeoja di sampingnya sudah terlihat sedikit panik.

"Sunhwa, tolong jelaskan semua ini padaku," ucap Eunkwang sambil menatap yeojachingunya tajam.

"Ehm… Oppa… Mian… Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira, oppa…"

"Aku melihat semuanya, songsaengnim, aku yang mengambil gambar-gambar itu," sela Peniel yang ternyata berada di belakangku.

"Sudahlah, Sunhwa, jika kau memang ingin dengannya, silakan. Aku akan mundur, hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja. Terima kasih untuk selama ini," putus Eunkwang yang kemudian bangkit dan menarik tanganku untuk meninggalkan perpustakaan sepi ini. "Gomawo," ucapnya saat kami sudah berada di depan pintu perpustakaan.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Mianhae, songsaengnim telah membuntutinya kemarin," ucap Peniel.

"Membuntuti? Waeyo?"

Aku dan Peniel berpandangan sejenak, bingung mau menjawab apa kepadanya.

"Mianhae songsaengnim, tapi beberapa hari ini kami mengikuti yeoja-yeoja yang kami duga sebagai kekasih songsaengnim," kata Changseob yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja diikuti dengan Sungjae dibelakangnya.

"Mwo? Apa kau yang menyuruh mereka, Minhyuk-ah?" Eunkwang langsung menuduhku.

"Ani songsaengnim, noonaku menyukai songsaengnim, jadi kami menyelidiki untuknya," Sungjae melindungiku saat ini.

Huft… Aku jadi merasa sedikit lega.

"Oh… Mian, tapi aku sebenarnya juga sudah memiliki seorang istri, hanya saja aku masih belum ingin mempublikasikannya," jawab Eunkwang sambil menunduk.

"Mwo? Istri?" tanya Changseob, Peniel, dan Sungjae bersamaan.

Eunkwang mengangguk, kulihat wajahnya memerah. "Ne, Minhyuk adalah istri sahku," jawab Eunkwang akhirnya mengakuiku sebagai istrinya. "Tapi kalian tidak boleh memberitahukan ini pada siapapun, kalian harus berjanji, atau aku akan membuat nilai fisika kalian selalu tidak tuntas," ancam Eunkwang.

Ketiga namja yang diancam langsung bergidik ngeri. "Kami mengerti, songsaengnim," jawab ketiganya kompak.

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku pergi dulu, tolong jaga Minhyuk baik-baik ya," pamit Eunkwang. "Yeobo, annyeong…" Ia melambaikan tangan padaku.

"Minhyuk-ah, jadi benar kau istrinya? Lalu Sunhwa? Ia mendua?" tanya Changseob memastikan setelah Eunkwang menghilang.

"Jadi cincin yang ada di jari manis kalian itu cincin pernikahan?" tebak Sungjae.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian menikah? Sudah berapa lama? Kenapa kau merahasiakan ini?" tanya Peniel yang juga terlihat sangat penasaran. "Kalau kalian sudah menikah, kenapa Eunkwang songsaengnim berpacaran dengan Sunwha?"

"Aku akan jelaskan nanti," jawabku malas. "Bagaimanapun, gomawo atas bantuannya, karena kalian aku jadi tau siapa yeojachingu Eunkwang dan bisa memberi tahu Eunkwang bagaimana kelakuan Sunhwa di belakangnya. Masalah yang lainnya akan aku ceritakan nanti atau besok."

**END**

_Mian kalau endingnya kurang bagus T.T_


End file.
